custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ectosian
Ectosians are a distrusted sapient species accidentally created by the Great Beings. History Like the Zyglak, the Ectosian race came into being during the Great Beings' attempt to create organisims called Krana, created by accident when the leftover material was exposed to Energized Protodermis. Shunned by their creators, the Ectosians retreated into the Matoran Universe, estabishing themselves on the barren isle of Dreadza. As time passed, the Ectosians developed a reputation as creatures of darkness, which led to them being shunned and distrusted by most other races, sparking superstitious tales that the presence of such beings was a sign of bad luck. Despite being loathed by most beings, the Ectosian civilization has managed to make a name for itself by becoming a great power in weapons designs; Ectosian scientists are among the elite in such fields, which led to the creation of several contracts and alliances with similar cultures, particularly the governments of Xia and Nocterra. During the expansion of the Xevthian Empire, the Ectosians were among the few races to willingly join the Empire, lending their services as weapons designers, supplying the Xevthian's southern forces with weaponry. This ceased after the Empire's downfall. They currently continue selling weaponry to those willing to pay for them. Abilities and Traits Though individuals often vary in appearance, the typical body plan of the Ectosian species is that of a skull-like head, muscular upper body attatched to bladed, insect-like legs, and a reptilian tail equipped with venomous barbs. Most sport white and black armor mixed with different shades of blue, though again, appearances can vary. Their powerful arms end in large claws that pulse with energy, which can be utilized as offensive weapons. In addition to great strength and durability, Ectosions possess ghost-like abilities other species view as wicked and unnatural. Once such ability is the power to alter their density, allowing an Ectosian to pass through solid matter. Ectosians can also become invisible, and possess hieghtened mental abilities, such as telepathy and telekinesis. Unlike most beings, Ectosians can focus their telekinetic abilities on themselves, allowing them to levitate and fly to a limited extent. Set into every Ectosian's chest cavity is a large crystal-like organ. This crystal supplies the energy an Ectosian requires to survive, removing the needs of typical beings, such as sleep, water or food. This energy can also be focused and fired from the chest in the form of plasma, though doing so drains the Ectosian in question for some time. Known Ectosians *Kalzaan *Krulex Social Structure and Interactions Due to centuries of suffering hatred and contempt, most Ectosians are bitter towards other races, and only deal with such beings to further their own goals. Intelligent and highly independant, Ectosians can be able scientists and warriors, but often fall victim to greed and selfishness, limiting the potential damage they are capable of. Trivia *The name Ectosian is a play on the word ectoplasm, the supposed physical substance that manifests as a result of spiritual energy or psychic phenomenon. Category:Sapient Species